


A crossover

by Djspeedyninja



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djspeedyninja/pseuds/Djspeedyninja
Summary: A crossover between worlds and characters.





	A crossover

He awoke in a grassy field, surrounded by flowers and critters of all kinds. A small girl was looking over him, her bluebell eyes innocently shined with curiosity.

Where was he?

This looked like the Hyrule he knew, but the land didn’t feel familiar. Its air felt different, the gentle breeze that passed the fields carried stories of guilt, resentment, and fear instead of song and peace.

The girl beside him tilted her head slightly as he got up.

“Are you a Sheikah brother?” The small child questioned, her attention split between the flowers nearby and the boy she’d seen fall out of the sky.

“I mean, I guess you could say that.” He said, reaching back to the two feathers woven into his cap.

“Really?! Wow! I thought I’d met everyone, but I’ve never seen you before! Do you go on a lot of scoutings? Why are your markings so similar to the Fierce Deity’s?” Her already sparkling eyes lit up even further as went on with her questioning.

The boy stopped and unconsciously touched the markings that littered his face. Similar… to the Fierce Deity?

In all his years, he’d never met another who’d shared the red that lined his features. Although, meeting new faces was always a welcome, especially ones that shared his taste in face paint.

He let out a small puff of laughter as he pictured someone supposedly called, ‘The Fierce Deity’ wearing the same red face paint he’d smeared on himself.

He never thought of them as intimidating, the opposite actually. Sage had always nagged at him about it, calling them childish and immature. Hiro had often poked fun at it as well, saying that they matched his carefree demeanor.

‘Carefree’ was probably his way of saying lazy. Hiro would never admit to it though.

“Fufu...before that, what's your name?”

"Huh? Oh! My names' Lia!"

"Lia? My... what a pretty name!" He looked at the bundle of flowers lying on the grass next to her. 

"Do you like flowers?" He asked, hoping that she would ramble on after giving an answer. 

"Yeah! I think they're all really pretty! And, mommy likes it when we bring her flowers and... " She looked to him, as if asking if she could go on. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"She... hasn't been very happy lately... I think it's because I keep going to play with yous."

"Yous?"

"Hm? You and the other Sheikah! Though, I don't think we've seen each other before... so I guess you wouldn't know..."

"Hmm, yeah that's true, I'm sorry about that," he watched as her eyes drifted towards the flowers, "What flowers do you think are the best?"

"Best? But I think they all look pretty..."

"It doesn't have to only be one, and maybe they can just be the ones you pick most!"

"hmmnhmmn... I really like picking these blue ones... mommy likes them a lot too." She held out a white flower with a gentle blue center. 

She must love her mother a large amount. Well, that's probably healthy so it's fine.

"Oh? I guess you really like your mom then, so you'd know her name."

"Yeah! I do! I love thiiis much!" She held her arms out wide, trying to go further but unable to. It was like they were a container for the love she felt for her dearest mother. 

"Oh? What about your father?" He asked, a bit disappointed the child had neglected his push for her mother's name. 

"I love him too! But..."

"... But?"

"Mommy doesn't like it when I go with him either...." Ah, were her parents on bad terms? 

"Hmm, would you me to help you pick some more flowers then? For your mom? I could help bring more to her and-"

A sharp object whizzed by him, missing only by a millisecond. It wasn’t long before another was pressed to his throat.

“Who. Are. You.” The assailant pressed their blade further, its metal gleamed with a polished shine.

“Oh hello….friend…. Would you be so kind as to, _not_ press my neck with a _kitchen_ knife?” The adolescent raised his hands in the air, trying to signal he wasn’t a threat.

“Answer the question.”

“What question. Oh! Your question! Huh. Look buddy, I don’t feel very obligated, or willing, to do that. I mean with you holding such a pretty knife up to my throat. It’s rude to do that, did you kno-”

“I Said, answer the question. ” She pressed, her tone dark.  
He sighed before slipping out of the girl’s grip. She flinched from the shock but recomposed herself seconds later.

“Name’s Madas, it’s a pleasure to meet you-” he gestured to the little girl, extending his hand into the position for a handshake, “annnnndd not so nice to meet you.” His gesturing shifted into a point when they’d reached the assaultant’s figure, her crimson eyes following the boy’s every move.

‘You wouldn’t have any pots lying around, would you? You seem like a-’ “So put your _kitchen_ _knife_ away.”

The little girl who’d been watching the interaction in utter confusion suddenly shouted.

“Big Sister?! What are you doing?! He’s one of our siblings! ...Right?”

“What?! Lia no!” Her words grew louder. 

“Who the HECK are you?!" Madas opened his mouth to speak but was met with:

"Yes, I know you’ve told me your name, BUT THAT DOESN’T ANSWER A SINGLE THING!” She smacked Madas’ hand away, replacing the pointing with her own.

”What are you doing here, in these lands? I know every one of my siblings, and you are certainly not one of them. Yet, you dare to even suggest such lies.” A scowl crept up the edges of her previously composed features.

"Let me guess, your a servant of Demise aren't you? Or at _least_ a follower of _some_ _sort._ "

"Look, I don't even know who that is! Is he supposed to be some kind of big bad here?"

"You- How dare you feign-"

“My… what do we have here? Someone trying to replicate our protector’s appearance? Yet you couldn’t even frighten a child with your presence.” Another voice sauntered into the grassy field, it belonged to a young man. With a mop of dimmed sunshine sitting atop his skull and emeralds sitting in eye sockets.

“Hello Pyra, have you been well?” A smile played on his lips, his tone a casual breeze, factors that did well to hide the wariness he felt in the presence of the stranger.

“Hello...Prissian… I assume you’ve come to take Lia home?” She gestured to the child standing to her right, quietly looking at Madas with a look of slight betrayal. In response, said traitor shifted around in humored guilt, giving the child an apologetic smile. 

Pyra’s face silently begged for Prissian to quickly take the child home, it’d be easier to deal with the ‘boy’ then. However, her pleads went unnoticed. Or just unanswered. 

“Well, yes I should probably do that with how late it’s getting, but no. I saw something falling out of the sky and it piqued my curiosity, prompting me to come all the way out here. ” He looked Madas in the eyes,

“I assume that you were the thing that I saw? Falling out of the sky as gracefully as a dead bird?”

Madas put his hands to his chest, giving a dramatic gasp of offense. “Ah! Well, I certainly didn’t get to choose how to fall out of the sky into a land that feels familiar but off at the same time, much less how its residents would perceive my doing so!” He put another hand to his forehead, making his dramatic charade more exaggerated.

Prissian gave a small chuckle, Pyra was not amused.

* * *

Destruction.

Complete and utter destruction.

Fire danced around all over the camp that once housed enemies, now exploded into tiny bits and pieces due to just a few bombs.

In the middle of all the chaos, stood a boy with snow-white hair, smiling with glee as another bomb manifested in his hands.

“H-HEY! What are you doing?! You’ve already killed all of them!” Pyra yelled, causing Prissian to break out of his disbelief.

"You can't just further mutilate their bodies!"

“Really? They’re all dead? Already?” His bloody red eyes emitted a dark glow as his tone grew lower.

He seemed… disappointed… like a child who’d had their fun ruined by the toy breaking too soon.

Pyra flinched at the sight, back a few steps away with a hand close to the hilt of her blade.

Madas blinked as if coming out of a trance.

The bomb that he’d been holding slowly broke apart into blue bits of energy, which flew away with the wind. The fire around the three seemed to die down as well, slowly wilting away like a withering rose.

“Oh...whoops...hehe sorry.”

Prissian straightened his back, his eyes trained on Madas. The boy had already been suspicious, but... 

This boy, who had mercilessly slaughtered entire camps of monsters in less than an hour, was now rubbing the back of his head wearing a veil of bashfulness.

* * *

Originally, this was going to be a scouting mission, specifically for Pyra and a few others.

Said others wouldn’t arrive until a few hours later, so she’d planned on merely looking in from afar with a scope. Not storming directly into enemy territory with no plan and little more than a short-sword.

She’d met Prissian on numerous occasions, him being one of the few hylians that did not shun their sheikah siblings. Not completely anyhow.

Often she would see him furiously writing in a leather-backed journal, muttering all sorts of nonsense in the meantime.

This was what he was doing now. Although, now she could get at least a small sense of what he was doing.

Perhaps he was writing his observations or making a list of dangers that might pose a threat to the fair lands they called home.

Both could be completely plausible, after the scene they’d just witnessed.

Her hands twitched towards the blade on her hip, as she replayed the events that had previously played out.

* * *

“Those are… a lot of monsters...” Prissian commented, the teens looking in from the top of a waterfall that spilled into the wastelands. A horde of beasts sat in camps below them, unsuspecting.

“Going in alone would be unwise… actually, no. It’d be suicidal. I’ll tell the reinforcements to approach only with a plan, write and send them the details. ” Pyra pulled out a scroll, runes tracing the columns of the paper. A quill manifested in between her fingertips.

  
“Keep an eye on him while I’m busy, will you? I won’t be long.” Pyra glared at Madas who was sitting a few feet away, hands cuffed behind his back. A quiet tune hummed under his breath.

The quill’s tip touched the paper with bright sparks, Pyra’s eyes began to glimmer with a similar brightness as the paper’s runes lit up.

* _scritch_ * * _scritch_ *

Pyra’s hands moved quickly, from one character line to another, not a moment was wasted.

When all the information she deemed necessary had been included in the scroll, she broke the quill and let the twinkling dust pour out onto the paper.

It floated in the air for a minute, before seemingly being pulled into an invisible vortex. Its matter compressed into near-nothingness for a trip across plains.

“Are you finished?” She jolted, looking up to see Madas staring curiously over her shoulder.

“You...wait! Wheres-” Pyra’s red eyes darted around the area, finding an unconscious Prissian sprawled out on the floor.

“Nice to see you got a little more comfortable with my person! Well...enough to not stick a kitchen knife towards my face with every conversation I try to start up. Anyways… your friend(brother?) just kept _staring_ at me so intently… kinda felt awkward after a bit, so I-”

“So you knocked him out…?” She was sure those cuffs should have held him to some extent… but it seemed that his previously demonstrated ability to escape was no coincidence.

In any other circumstance, she would have been put on a higher alert… but there was something about him. Something about the air he carried that was familiar. It was… similar to… She decided to delve into the issue later on, as it would only hinder her at the moment.

“Yep! Though… I probably should have just talked to him now that I think about it. Anyways, there are enemies down there right? You seem rather high-strung at the moment ahah.”

Pyra eyed him suspiciously.

“How...did you know….?”

“Huh. That’s a good question. I…have no clue. Would you believe me if I said the fae told me?”

“F-Fae? I-” Pyra started but was soon waved off by the boy in front of her.

“Forget I said anything, anyway~” He shifted towards the waterfall. 

  
“Now… let’s go have some fun, shall we? It’s gotten a bit boring up here.” Madas smiled with giddy glee before plunging headfirst to the foot of the falls.

* * *

The other Sheikah scouts soon arrived to see a massacre, monster and demon remains were strung across the camps, the area splattered with a bloody red.

‘Who could have done this?’ There were very few in the land that was capable of such destruction, the obvious two being Hylia and their father.

Some of them marveled at the bloodshed, feeling admiration for such power. Others felt fearful and disgusted, the corpses appeared to have been further mutilated after death.

“Pyra… who’s doing is this…?” The head scout said after a silent prayer was sent to the sacred realm, for these poor souls to actually be allowed to rest and not come back more broken than before.

“Cado I- He-”

“Yeah… I think this was my fault. I may have gotten a bit carried away with bombs.” The group tensed. They hadn’t noticed the boy’s presence at all…

Cado looked at the one standing before him, hesitant to believe that the boy had been responsible for the dead that lay strewn around them.

It wasn’t really how old he looked that made the man a bit critical, as many sheikah children picked up blades early on, eager to help their family members fight on the battlefield.

No, it was the hum of innocent, lively vigor that rang around him, making it hard to believe they’d just finished a one-sided massacre.

“What is your name boy…?” Said, individual responded not a moment later.

“Madas, my name’s Madas!” A boyish smile stretched across his face.

“Thanks for not sticking a _kitchen_ knife to my throat as she did haha!” He stuck a playful thumb towards Pyra.

"it's not a kitchen knife..." She mumbled, staring at the blade in its hilt. 

Many heads turned in surprise at the name’s mention.

“Pardon…?”

“Huh? My name, did you not catch it? I-”

“No- I- That- Tell us your real name!” A young scout shouted out from the group’s rear, his face contorted into a scowl.

“I did! What, does it mean something weird in this Hyrule?!”

“What do you mean this Hyrule?! You-”

A loud explosion erupted, interrupting the wonderful interaction and shifting many confused looks into glares towards Madas.

“That wasn’t me, I swear.”


End file.
